Code: Assassins
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: Fresh from winning the war against XANA, the Lyoko Warriors are taken by Abstergo Industries. Each Warrior is thrust into a machine called an 'Animus'. They'll relive the lives of their ancestors, and see some of the best and worst moments in human history. But why does Abstergo want THEM to do it? (Crossover between Code: Lyoko, and Assassins Creed.)


_**(I DO NOT own Code: Lyoko, or the Assassins Creed series. Nor do I own any names or brands that are mentioned in this story. Any similarities of anyone is simply a coincidence, and should not be taken as intentional. That being said, ENJOY THE STORY! :))**_

* * *

TEMPLE10101100101101001010110100101001010001001010111101001011010001010111010100010101111111010100010100000101010

0110111110"Ms. Schaeffer, we need you to calm down!"11101011101000101101010111010010100101010110110110110110100101110111

01011010010101101000101NEWYORK0111010100010100010101010010101001011110101111101010000010110101111010010110100101

001011101010101110101011110010101110100101101010111010"We're losing her!"11101000101011101000101010110101000101000100

_**1616161616161616"WHY DO YOU PERSIST?!"161616161616161616122120121616161616TEMPLARSASSASSINS1616161616**_

0101101011101010101101010101010110101010PARIS00101010111010101000100101111010100010101110101000101011101001010000

0010101001010100101101010000100101101010100010101101001010111"We're trying to make this as easy as possible, Aelita"010100101

0100010101101"She's resisting the synchronization!"0100010101110101000010101110101000010110101110101001010101000001010111

00101001011010010101010101000101011010101000101010100101000101"Then bring her out of there!"010100010101011010101000101

1001001"Yes sir! Bringing her out now!"01000101001101000101011010100010101110101001010100010101101000101010101111010100

00101101010110101BOSTON0010110100101101001001010110010000101101010101110101001010100101110101010110101001010101

* * *

Aelita Schaeffer opened her eyes, gasping as she sat up. Three days ago she, her friend Yumi Ishiyama, and her boyfriend Jeremie Belpois were all kidnapped by Abstergo Industries, which is a large multinational organization famous for making pharmaceuticals.

Now Aelita has been forced inside of a strange machine called an 'Animus'. A device that allows you to relive your ancestors memories in TRUE detail. The beauty and the mystery of the Animus shows you the way history happened. How it REALLY happened...

It was nothing short of horrifying...

Aelita looked at the female assistant next to the Animus and growled.

"Let me go, you bastards!" Aelita growled

"I'm sorry Ms. Schaeffer, but we can't. We need you and your friends for something critically important" the assistant said.

Aelita looked at a man standing next to the Animus, with an angry frown.

"Where's my friends?" Aelita asked, angrily.

"Yumi Ishiyama is currently in another room, doing an assignment we gave her. And don't worry, your boyfriend is perfectly fine. He's also doing an assignment we gave him." the man said.

"Can I see them?" Aelita asked.

"Once we decide you need a break, then you'll have a supervised visit. Until then, we'll need you here." the man said.

Aelita sighed as she moved her legs off of the side of the Animus, absent-mindedly swinging them. Aelita kept looking at the man with curiosity.

"Why did you kidnap all of us? We never did anything to you... And how do you know my last name?!" Aelita asked.

"Our order knows everything that's important Ms. Schaeffer. But don't worry. As long as you cooperate we won't hurt you" the man said

Aelita sighed and nodded, resigning herself to whatever fate they have for her.

"Can you at least tell me what you plan to do with us...?" Aelita asked.

"We plan to synch you to your ancestors memories. The ancestor in mention is in 1770's Boston, fighting in the American Revolution. But we believe he moved to France sometime after that, and fought in the French Revolution." The man said.

"Synch me to my ancestors memories? That's not possible, Mr..." Aelita said while trailing off, not knowing the man's name.

The man smiled.

"Doctor Pierre Danaher... The assistant's name is Selena Cho." Danaher introduced.

"Hello" Selena greeted.

Aelita frowned and looked back at Danaher.

"It's not possible" Aelita said.

"Of course it is, Aelita. Thanks to_ The Ones Who Came Before..._" Danaher said cryptically.

Aelita rose an eyebrow.

"Who?" Aelita asked.

"Doesn't matter right now..." Danaher said.

Aelita sighed.

"So I can see my ancestor's memories...? How?" Aelita asked

"Hmmm... Why don't you lie back in it, and we can show you? It'll be fun. I promise it will." Danaher said while smiling.

Aelita had a skeptical look. Finally she sighed and lied back down. She went wide eyed as a small monitor went over her face, letting her see the Abstergo logo as the Animus loaded her DNA.

"Wow..." Aelita said with slight awe.

"The Animus is a projector which uploads genetic memories in 3D." Danaher said.

"Genetic memory loads? How is that possible?" Aelita asked.

A 3D image of a brain was showed on the monitor, turning in a clockwise fashion.

"We'll start simple... What is a memory, Aelita?" Danaher asked.

"A recollection of a past event..." Aelita replied.

"Precisely." Danaher said.

Aelita sighed with impatience.

"Let's just skip all of that for now... What do you plan to do with my memories? What ancestor?" Aelita asked.

"Like I said: An ancestor who lived in 1770's Boston, and fought the redcoats in the American Revolution. He later precipitated in the French Revolution, where he came across an artifact." Danaher said.

"An artifact? Of what sort?" Aelita asked.

"All in good time, Ms. Schaeffer... Now, I need you to just lay down and relax." Danaher said.

Aelita had a doubtful look as she tried to relax. She then closed her eyes, and felt the Animus beginning to bring her ancestor's memories to life...

* * *

001011010010110101010101001

110100101011010010010101011

010010101010010010101110101

**MEMORY SYNCHRONIZING...**

_SUBJECT 18:_

_AELITA AVELINE SCHAEFFER._

001011101001011101010001011

001011010010001001110100010

101001011010100101010101010

_TARGET ANCESTOR:_

_NICHOLAS HOLANDE SCHAEFFER._

001011101010010111010100101

010110100101110100110101001

**SYNCHRONIZATION SUCCESSFUL!**

_MEMORY LOADING..._

* * *

Aelita gasped, seeing she was now looking at someone else's point of view, centuries ago...

* * *

_**==Boston, Massachusetts. Old State House. March 5th, 1770.==**_

Nicholas Schaeffer had a wide eyed look as he stood in the crowd that gathered in front of the British Redcoats in front of the Old State House. Most of the crowd was throwing rocks or snowballs at the Redcoats, and someone just shouted at them. Nicholas noticed a very peculiar man standing next to a soldier, but paid no attention to it.

Maybe he should've stayed in Québec...?

Nicholas saw a British captain that had a pleading look as he looked at the crowds in front of the Old State House.

"I say again: disperse! Congregating in this manner is forbidden!" the captain said.

Several men yelled at the captain.

"We're not going anywhere, bug!" a man shouted.

"Oi! Why don't you go back to England?!" another man shouted.

The captain held up his arms, pleading with the crowd as the Redcoats held them back.

"No good can come of this chaos! Return to your homes and all will be forgiven!" the captain pleaded.

"Never!" a man shouted.

"Not until you've answered for your crimes!" another man shouted.

"You're right cowards, pointing guns at unarmed folk!" a third man shouted.

Nicholas then looked to see an old man with a cane talking to a Mohawk teenager. Nicholas rose an eyebrow as he turned to look at his friend Crispus Attucks.

"Is that an Iroquois...? O- Or a Mohawk?" Nicholas asked.

"Mohawk, I believe... Strange bunch, I remember. I used to have dealings with a tribe of theirs, but the deals soon became sour." Crispus said.

Nicholas nodded and turned his attention back to the man near the redcoats. The man had dark black hair, was wearing a black cape that had a red interior, and a beaked hat. The man had a dignified manner as he looked at the protesters. Nicholas immediately suspected something was wrong.

"I... I'm going to go for a bit... I'll meet you back at the inn, Crispus." Nicholas said.

"Are you sure, Nicholas?" Crispus asked.

Nicholas nodded with a smile.

"Yes, old friend... Goodbye." Nicholas said.

Crispus smiled and nodded as Nicholas walked away from him. Nicholas sighed as he walked towards the old man, seeing the Mohawk boy went somewhere else. The old man looked at Nicholas with a raised eyebrow.

"Quite a sight this is, eh?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes, it certainly is..." the old man said.

Nicholas sighed.

"I just pray nothing ill will happen today." Nicholas said.

The old man nodded as he walked away. Nicholas walked into a sidestreet, and noticed a man with a rifle going up a ladder, with the young Mohawk boy climbing after him.

"Curious... Most curious..." Nicholas said with interest.

Nicholas walked to the ladder, and climbed up it. He rose an eyebrow as he saw the Mohawk boy sneak towards the man, and then went wide eyed as he saw the boy take him down, making the rifle fall to the streets below. Nicholas hid behind a chimney as he saw the boy look down at the man, holding him by the neck.

"Your plot has ended." The boy said.

"Not quite..." The man said.

The man, the boy, and Nicholas all looked at a rooftop across the way from the square. Nicholas saw a black-haired, mustached man aiming a pistol in the air. Nicholas gasped as the man fired, causing the soldiers to look directly at the crowd.

They thought it was one of them...

Crispus was in the front...

The captain had a shocked look as one of the soldiers frowned at the colonists.

"DAMN YOU! FIRE!" the soldier ordered.

The soldiers raised their muskets, aiming them at the crowd. They fired. Nicholas watched with horror as several people immediately went down. Nicholas then noticed what happened to Crispus, after looking for him...

He saw that Crispus Attucks lay dead on the ground with four others...

Nicholas went wide eyed as he saw the beaked hatted man grab a British soldier's shoulder to get his attention, while pointing up at the boy and him, alerting the soldiers about their presence. Nicholas and the boy both went wide eyed as they saw the soldiers running towards the building they were on top of. Nicholas looked at the boy, who had just noticed him.

"I'll explain later! Now don't just stand there, boy! RUN!" Nicholas said.

The boy couldn't react in any other way than to run. Nicholas had a wide eyed look as he followed the boy. The two of them ran as fast as they could from the soldiers, while managing to get off of the rooftop...

* * *

001011001110100101101010010110101

101001011010101010101001011010001

**LOGGING OUT...**

100010001010000101111010100101010

110100101101101001011101010010101

101010101001010101101010101010101

101001011010100101010101010100101

**SESSION ENDED.**

* * *

Aelita quickly sat up, gasping for air. She had a look of shock as she turned to look at Danaher.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Aelita asked.

"The Boston Massacre, I believe. Don't worry, Nicholas appeared at more interesting moments of history." Danaher said.

"B- B- BUT IT WAS 1770!" Aelita screamed with shock.

Danaher smiled and nodded. Aelita turned to look at Selena, seeing she was also smirking.

"You just saw history itself." Selena said, with a smirk.

Aelita still had a look of disbelief and shock...

(REVIEWS ARE LOVE! SO LOVE ME!)


End file.
